Currently, a width of a sealing area of a display panel in a mobile device product and a touch computer product generally is designed to be within 1.0 and 1.2 mm so as to meet requirements for a narrow sealing area. In related arts, in accordance with different designs, a light leakage may occur, or when an edge of a panel is touched by a user, the display panel may turn green, pink or purple due to the static electricity, which adversely affects a display effect of the display panel and the user's viewing experience.